


The Loneliness of Newt Scamander

by BeaSox



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Newt, Harry Potter - Freeform, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Sad Newt, Sad Newt Scamander, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaSox/pseuds/BeaSox
Summary: "I'm so lonely, TinaI've proven that I am a danger to others, maybe it's time that I become a danger to myself"Tina travels to London to help Newt with his demons.





	The Loneliness of Newt Scamander

    Tina began the trek home, a skip in her step. She had just saw off Newt Scamander, the soft spoken man that held many surprises in store during his visit to New York. She felt a glint of hope for the beginning of a new friendship. She'd fallen for the English gentlemen, but didn't plan on admitting it to anyone.

 

Four weeks later a barn owl swooped through the open window of the Goldstein apartment, perching on the sill curiously. Tina took the note, her hand trembling in anticipation. _**Tina**_ was written on the front side of the parchment, scrawled in neat cursive. Her breath caught in her throat, it had to be from him. The same _him_ who had infested her mind, spreading until she couldn't think about anything else but seeing him once more.

 

She walked to the kitchen area, sitting in a chair at the long dining table. She told her hands to stop shaking, and that he was only a guy. She may not have known him well, but she was determined to learn more about him once he'd returned with his book.

 

"Ooh, is that from Newt?" Queenie appeared behind her sister's shoulder, grinning.

 

"Shut up, it's not a big deal. It's probably just a friendly letter," she said, unraveling the crimson thread keeping it together.

 

_**Dear Tina Goldstein,** _

_**It's Newt. I know we only recently parted ways, and that you are most likely already tired of me. I get it. I'm terribly sorry for the destruction I caused in New York, and the lives that could have been lost due to my carelessness. Everything worked out in the end, but you could have lost your job, or worse because of me. After the events in the city I am sure that I have become a burden on the limited amount of people I have intimately spoken to recently. It is only now that I realize how lonely I am until I have arrived back home. I have no one. No one to talk to, no one to see everyday.** _

_**I am so lonely, Tina.** _

_**I don't know how much longer I can go on in such a miserable world. I have proven on multiple occasions that I am a danger to others, but I believe it is time to become a danger to myself. You're probably wondering why I would bother you with such a pathetic letter, but I want you to look after my creatures.** _

_**Tonight I am going to harm myself, and if this doesn't work, I will try again until I finally am no longer a nuisance to everyone. I hope to be gone by the time you receive this letter, and this is the last time you'll have to put up with me. The loneliness is tearing me apart, Tina. I ~~want to die so badly,~~** _

_**I need someone.** _

Tina adjusted her scarf sloppily, the grey material flying up into her face as she exited the ferry. She had caught the first one to London, anxious and terrified to what may be waiting at Newt's residence. She traveled to an alleyway, apparating outside his house. It blended in, a cream white next to identical houses down the row. She rapped her knuckles against the white door, the noise an eerie hallow sound that echoed across the silent cobblestone street.

 

There wasn't an immediate response, and her heart rate instinctively quickened.

Was she too late?

Was he already gone?

 

The door creaked open slowly, and she breathed a silent sigh of relief at Newt's presence.

 

"Newt.." she began, freezing up when she realized that she was so distraught at the letter and never took the time to think about what she was going to say.

 

"T-Tina? Why...why are you here?"

"I got your l-letter." She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to dive into unchartered territory. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yes. I sent that while I was feeling...upset. I'm fine now. It was just rubbish, it doesn't m-matter," he avoided her eyes, and she could tell that he was regretting everything.

 

"May I come in?"

 

 

They sat in silence, a steaming porcelain pot of tea brewing on the table between them.

"Newt...about that letter, those things you were saying are very serious."

He stared at the carpet, not taking his eyes away from it as she spoke carefully. He looked miserable, as if he would give anything to not be there.

 

"Look at me, Newt," she slid her hand under his chin, dipping it up until his sorrowful eyes met hers. "You are not alone."

 

She saw tears glisten in his emerald eyes, and he bit his lip to keep them at bay.

 

"I have to ask you one question, because the contents of your letter were rather alarming. Newt, are you having suicidal thoughts?"

 

She could nearly feel the anxiety radiating off of him as he shifted in his seat.

 

"I.."

"The truth."

"Y-Yes. I've never felt so alone in my whole life, I miss everyone. I miss you, Tina. I've never had any friends who accepted me for who I am, and your friendship means everything to me."

 

Newt didn't want to discuss his mental wellness any further, and they went down into his case instead. Tina purposefully avoided the topic, and kept the conversation lighthearted and short. He wasn't the same, the shine in his eyes were replaced by a dull, numb expression. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

 

~

 

Tina took his bed, while he rested on the couch. The bed was comfy, and the blankets smelled like him. She felt safe swaddled in the comforter, wishing that he was beside her. A abrupt thought entered her mind: what if he tries something? She didn't want to imagine what it would feel like to find his body, cold and alone. She didn't want to fail him.

 

She tried to relax, her nerves on high alert. She had to trust him. He hadn't done anything that she was aware of upon sending the letter. The nagging voice in the back of her mind scoffed, labeling her as stupid for trusting someone who is clearly determined to end their life unattended.

 

She slid the bedroom door open a crack, slipping through soundlessly. She tiptoed to the couch, halting at a noise.

It was a sob. She waited, unable to believe that she had heard what she did.

 

Newt was crying.

 

He was curled into a ball, violent sobs causing his body to tremble. She stepped closer, placing her hand on his back.

He jolted upright, wiping his face hurriedly. "Tina."

She kneeled beside him, peering at him with soft, concerned eyes. "You'll get through this, I promise."

 

Tears fell freely down his cheeks, and he didn't bother to wipe them as they streamed in a continuous flow.

"It's so hard, T-Tina.."

"Come here." She pulled him into her, his tall frame seeming small as he wept into her.

 

He wrapped his arms around her neck tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I need you," he whispered into her shoulder.

"I'm here, Newt. I'll always be by your side." She gently rubbed his back, the crying turning into blissful breathing as he fell asleep in her arms.

 

He was going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
